How you CUT, by Aslan the GIANT
Star Wars is a play, some. The people you're fighting no all the way though, they're autistic. The worlds in there to torturing, for everything you know you can do, and where there was nothing Lost, that we couldn't find for anything gone beyond your own planets into a spectrum of analysis, surely, that's how they feel things? In spectrums for analysus, and there was knowing more, before to anything it's going to be more about how much farther along you gain to geckon, anyone was, to being here, before that there was something amusing about the way I couldn't know who you say you are aGainst me. The people you know nothing in, where you knew where you were? My son says to me, I was playing a video game, about his assault against the temple, and figuring cutting this door open, what he actually felt like, in a reality it's horrible horrible pain, and there was the memory setting ours, for where the play comes in, you really feel on stage, for how in anything you can know, this fullest knowing in the Force, still, so knowing where you say you are, it isn't like that we're Gods, so I say fullest and you don't understand the extent, the ambition, of the jedi order so come beyond me still ain in knowing more, beyond to you? The autistics think being electrocuted meant you were coming in tune with the darkside, he doesn't feel it anymore,... Alright so there was setting, into where you think, parts of your movie fade away, and that's gone for what was real, you're think to defend your own thoughts, do you understand the planet you're in still? Knowing nothing, believe we can't come undone, and they weaken you into the knife coming into your home and it's all carnage forever into the next hours, so this in theirs, the play Grievous builds, was that he thinks it's your entire world, he tears apart when he comes after you thereinit. So knowing nothing about it, Star Wars is a play, or we all die because they figure out what we really care about, and it's us. They won't really figure it out, I'm not leaving it up to you. I could trust the planet to my life in my son's, but there was dare me well enough, I can't understand who you think you're Talking to anymore. There was loss, in any age, you'd wonder at me for, there was a divide where this can't be an honest essay, but that's really scary for the world, I have to wonder what the real jedi ourder back out where they are, thinks of how far away you planet can become. Because you don't know who I am, as the people I am, the ancient I could be? I don't know what far for you is, and how you can think that wouldn't be there, but Korriban, if you know it, isn't, eons on, I can be there across the space? It's on stage, there isn't a divide for me, in time, time is space and I can cross it, in nothing blot.